One conventional example of such a display device is a liquid crystal display device 101 shown in FIG. 6. This liquid crystal display device 101 includes a transparent protection member 103 made of, for example, glass or plastic and disposed on a liquid crystal display panel 102.
In this case, to protect the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 102 and a polarizing plate (not shown), a spacer 104 is interposed between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protection member 103, so that a gap 105 is provided between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protection member 103.
However, the gap 105 present between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protection member 103 causes light scattering, and this results in a reduction in contrast and in brightness. The presence of the gap 105 is an obstacle to the reduction in thickness of the panel.
In view of the above problems, a technique has been proposed in which the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the protection member is filled with a resin (for example, Patent Document 1). However, the stress during the cure shrinkage of the cured resin causes deformation of the optical glass plates sandwiching the liquid crystal of the liquid crystal display panel. This results in display defects such as irregularities in orientation of the liquid crystal material.
Unfortunately, when the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the protection member is filled with the resin composition, the resin composition may adhere to the backlight side under some manufacturing conditions.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-55641.